A través de la eternidad
by Magixir
Summary: Es de veras una condena nacer de nuevo? Nacer de nuevo en un mundo esplendoroso y abierto para una chica que pasó en la oscuridad su vida anterior. Mi versión de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, el paso de humana a vampireza, el camino hasta los brazos de Jasper. Lo he hecho con mi corazón :') jaja. Traté de apegarme lo más posible a la saga.
1. Manicomio

Yo no soy Stephenie Meyer, lo único que tengo es este fic, todos los personajirijillos son inventados por ella, excepto el doctor XD

* * *

Vió cómo éste hombre la acorralaba en una negrura aplastante, eran lo único que existía y lo que veía no era nítido, pero hermoso sin duda y sus ojos parecían tener… ¿sed? Sí, sed, quería hacerle daño, lo sabía, pero no sabía cuando pasaría, cuándo sería el día en que las deciciones que éste hombre tantas veces había tomado se harían realidad…

Despertó. Ya no se sobresataba cuando tenía éstos sueños, pues se habían vuelto repetitivos, todos terminaban así; aquél mismo hombre con malas intenciones a punto de matarla, y es que ya se había resignado a la muerte, después de todo sabía que ocurriría, aquél hombre la asesinaría, estaba segura, pues sus visiones no eran locuras, claro que no lo eran. Pero ¿porqué el hombre se tardaba tanto? Tal vez la monotonía de su vida cambiaría cuando su destino la encontrara, quién sabe, vivir así ya no era vivir, estaba segura de que cualquier cosa sería mejor.

Se sentó en la cama con un suspiro tirando de su delgada manta blanca, pues ése día hacía frío. Ya no tenía sueño así que sería inútil permanecer acostada sin hacer nada, sola con sus pensamientos lo cual le provocaba dolor de cabeza y le hacía recordar sus sueños por los que la acusaron de loca. Pero, claro, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Afuera debía estar nublado, claro ¿cómo lo sabría si su habitación no poseía ventanas? Sólo poseía la vieja y pequeña cama de hierro en la que se hallaba sentada, una mesita de noche y una silla, todo encerrado en cuatro paredes de cemento gris. Le gustaría saber qué podría ser más triste que su vida. En ése momento alguien tocó la puerta.

_ Pase, Doctor._ dijo con un hilo de voz.

_ Buenos días, Alice. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

_ Exactamente igual a todos los días, triste y desolada.

_ Sabes que no…

_ Que no se refiere a eso, si ya sé, ya sé… _ siempre sería igual, ¿cómo no saberlo?_ Pues me siento igual realmente, nunca voy a dejar de estar loca.

_ Alice, no estas...

_¿Que no estoy loca? Entonces, Doctor ¿qué hago en un manicomio?

_ Sabes que tus padres piensan que no es normal que tengas sueños que se vuelven realidad… a pesar de que talvez sea un don especial que no daña, lo diferente es a veces considerado inapropiado._ El Doctor se sentó en la cama junto a Alice, la cercanía con ella ya era habitual.

Ya habían tenido esta conversación varias veces, pero no la hacían sentir mejor, nada dentro de ése lugar la haría sentir mejor, todo desde su fea bata blanca hasta su diminuto cuarto (lo único que conocía del manicomio) era oscuridad y soledad total. En ése espantoso lugar nada le parecía correcto, era sólo ella, loca, sin nadie que la quisiera.

_Doctor…¿Usted me quiere?_ preguntó sin pensar. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Doctor que la miró desconcertado con sus ojos amarillos.

_Yo… Alice, eres todo lo que tengo, claro que te quiero._ La chica casi sonrió con la mirada perdida, lágrimas comenzaron a formarme en sus ojos, una cayó junto con un suspiro.

_Voy a ser sincera, doctor. Yo no creo que esté loca, es más, pienso que me estan tratando injustamente_se le quebró la voz_ Doctor, algo malo va a pasar muy pronto y siento que ambos vamos a morir. Todas las noches sueño con un hombre que se parece mucho a usted, pero tiene… maldad, no sé cómo describirlo.

El Doctor se tensó, ya lo sabía, ése nómada iba tras Alice y él no tenía la voluntad para convertirla, pero ¿no era mejor morir a "vivir" para siempre con dolor? Casi involuntariamente acomodó un mechón de pelo negro que llegaba justamente debajo de la oreja derecha de la chica. Fue mecánico, si pensar, la besó en los labios, estaban agrietados, pero seguían siendo para él la suavidad más perfecta en el mundo.

Alice no reaccionó al frío, y sólo cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, su primer beso. Al menos era con la persona a quien más le tenía estima. Alice se perdió, se sintió dormida y a la vez controlada, pero no le importaba, eso se sentía casi bien; estaba embriagándose con algún olor ¿Del Doctor?

Casi agresivo, el Doctor se apartó cubriéndose la boca como si hubiera pronunciado su sentencia de muerte, casi se excede con Alice, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados como dormida.

_Alice, yo no te quiero, te amo._Alice abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró con sus ojos tristes y cansados. Ya no aguantaría más._He de decirte algo que va a hacer que pienses que yo estoy loco… Los vampiros sí existen y yo soy uno.

Alice abrió un poco más los ojos y abrió la boca.

_Tiene sentido_susurró._Usted es especial.

_Alice, esto es serio, yo talvés no soy tan malo, pero hay vampiros crueles y sanguinarios, tienes razón, nuestra estancia en este mundo peligra, ése hombre de tus sueños es un vampiro.

_Se parece a usted.

_Sí, lo sé, pero quiero hablarte en serio. No quiero que mueras, pero ese desgraciado no tardará en venir, te quiere a ti. Lo único que se me ocurre para protegerte es hacerte vampiro y que te vayas muy lejos de aquí… pero, es muy…

_¿Salir de aquí?_Los ojos oscuros de Alice casi se iluminaron._Puedo ser vampiro, no me importa, quiero saber si todavía existe el sol…

_Alice, ser un vampiro es terrible…

_¿Prefiere que muera?

_¡Claro que no!, bueno…

_Hágalo, Doctor, por favor, sáqueme de aquí, lo único que veo es la cara de ése monstruo y ya no quiero seguir viviendo así, se lo ruego, Doctor.

No podía negarse, se odiaría si Alice muriese por su culpa, pero prefería matarla él a ese sádico nómada.

_Está bien, lo haré.

* * *

Pues, gracias si llegó hasta aquí, querid lector/a. Agradecería sobremanera que esté registrado o no dejara un review sea para decir lo que sea, hasta patata! GRACIAS


	2. Aroma

**Yo no soy Stephenie Meyer, lo sobre lo que tengo derecho de esta saga es este fic, todos los personajirijillos son inventados por ella, excepto el doctor y a medias XD**

* * *

Giro tras giro, ningún signo de mareo, movimientos muy fluidos y gráciles para tratarse de una pequeña niña. Bailar debía ser lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, más incluso que observar los bellos vestidos de las mujeres, las ropas que embecían sus cuerpos.

Nada pasaba por su mente, nada fuera del placer de moverse por aquel luminoso y abstacto lugar, podría ser algo que hiciera durante toda la eternidad.

Por primera vez en años, Mary Alice Brandon despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. No tuvo tiempo de entender realmente donde se encontraba, amarrada a una silla, conctada a un aparato, cuando recibió el choque.

...

Esa vez no lo había conseguido, llegó tarde para evitar la sesión de electrochoques de Alice. Pero no era lo que en realidad preocupaba tanto al doctor; debía morder a Alice cuanto antes, pero antes la debía sacar de ese lugar, lejos del hospital donde el nómada podría hacer desastes, debían huir y pronto.

Finalmente pudo observar desde el pasillo, al encargado de los electrochoques salir de la habitación de Alice, sutilmente logró escabullirse por la puerta y de inmediato la tomó en brazos, estaba convencido de que no les quedaba más tiempo. Nadie se interpuso en su camino en busca de una salida del hospital, Alice se encontraba apenas conciente, entre el desmayo y el presente. Una suave brisa nocturna apartó los negros cabellos de su rostro.

El doctor se dirigió con rapidez a un bosque relativamente cerca, introduciéndose entre los árboles en medio de la oscuridad. Sintió el olor del nómada, no demasiado cerca, pero no lo suficientemente lejos, era la única oportunidad que tenía. Se detuvo y depositó a Alice en el suelo, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para prepararse para la agonía, tomó la muñeca de la chica y mordió rápido, con la intención de no sufrir la tentanción de vaciar su débil cuerpo de aquella preciosa sangre, pero sus labios se mojaron con su sangre y su ser se embriagó con el aroma, sin embargo, logró percibir el del nómada.

Por él es que estaba probando la sangre de Alice, se suponía que la salvaría de morir a manos de aquel sádico, no que la asesinaría antes que él. Logró safarse de aquel cuerpo apenas con vida y correr con urgencia al encuentro con el otro vampiro, de lo contrario podría llegar e interrumpir el paso de Alice hacia su nueva forma de vida, esa tan maldita.

Con el sabor de Alice todavía entre sus labios se acercó cada vez más al nómada que por supuesto debía de saber que se dirigía hacia él, se lo topó antes de lo que hubiera deseado, sus capacidades de lucha eran casi nulas, tratándose de alguien que buscaba estar en paz.

Arremetió de frente de la única forma que se le ocurrió, en busca del cuello del otro vampiro, en realidad con pocas esperanzas de ser el vencedor, pero deseando que su muerte permitiera que Alice lograra mantenerse en el mundo. Cayeron al suelo cada uno sosteniendo entre sus manos la cabeza del otro.

_Hueles fantástico_susurró el nómada con rabia llameando en sus ojos_espero por tu bien que la sangre que probaste no haya sido MI sangre.

_No deberías reclamar algo que nunca ha sido tuyo y nunca lo será.

_Eso lo veremos, puedo sentir el aroma de la chica, se donde se encuentra exactamente.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo en una contestación, el doctor se safó del agarre del nómada logrando safar uno de sus brazos y arrojándolo lejos, pero su suerte de luchador inexperto se acababa; con un solo brazo, rabia y un rugido, el nómada plantó contra el suelo al doctor desde el cuello, en el último segundo de vida del doctor se proyectó en su mente la blacura que brillaría en la nueva piel de Alice.

...

No gastaría tiempo en quemar los restos de aquel estúpido, si deseaba llegar hasta la chica debía apresurarse, consiguió poner en su lugar su brazo con la ponzoña y salió en búsqueda del cuerpo. Incluso antes de llegar a ella supo que era demasiado tarde, podía escuchar su corazón trotando frenéticamente, el veneno estaba siendo enviando a cada célula del cuerpo, envenenando cada gota de sangre. ¿Qué llegaría a ser de ese aroma exquisito? No iba a ser él quien terminara de inmediato con su existencia, o al menos no en ese momento, que el futuro le mostara luego lo que había ocurrido con esa desgraciada que logró salvarse de sus colmillos

* * *

**Pues, gracias si llegó hasta aquí, querid lector/a. Agradecería sobremanera que esté registrad o no dejara un review sea para decir lo que sea, hasta patata! GRACIAS**

**Por las que no entendieron lo del brazo de James les recomiendo leer La Segunda Vida de Bree Tanner :)  
**

Por un momento pensé que iba a ser un capítulo mudo... no sé por qué vi al doctor como un pobre ancianito indefenso :/


	3. Neófita

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy Stephenie Meyer, sobre lo que tengo derecho de esta saga es este fic, todos los personajirijillos son inventados por ella.**

* * *

En un día esplendoroso en el que las plantas del bosque rebosan vida, el sol cae en ángulos a través de los frondosos árboles y las brisa acaricia suavemente, despierta un criatura, nace a una nueva vida. Una chica a quien se le podría atribuir la existencia de las ninfas, belleza cegadora, desnudez perfecta, daba la sensación de ser una criatura superios, capaz de ver a través de los demás con aquellos rubíes que tenía por ojos.

La chica en un moviemiento fluido pero imposible de ver pasó de estar tendida en la tierra a sentada y erguida observando su entorno logrando apreciar hastar el más ínfimo detalle. Apesar de fijar su vista en un una bata rasgada y manchada a unos cuantos pasos, era capaz de prestar atención a absolutamente todo, sus sentidos no se perdían ni un solo detalle.

Captó un brillo inusual proyectado por el sol, bajó la vista desde el rayo que se filtraba por las ramas hasta su propio brazo el cual resplandecía extraña, pero bellamente. Tenía un brazalete en su muñeca, fue en ese instante en el que realmente empezó a meditar, dejó de ser una criatura instintiva y mil cosas pasaron por su mente. Sabía leer, el brazalete de papel decía "Mary Alice Brandon. 492"

Leer, se dijo mentalmente, desencadenando miles de palabras más en un mente. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser capaz de leer, saber un nombre para cada cosa que observaba y relacionar una palabra millones de otros significados, a su mente llegó una palabra: confusión. No lograba ubicarse en el mundo, el por qué de su existencia, quién era a parte de un nombre, qué era.

EL arrítmico sonido que había captado hacía un rato se había intesificado y le prestó más atención, si no estaba equivocada se trataba de pasos, errados y vacilantes, tropiezos descontrolados que iban en su dirección. Se trataba de un desafortunado borracho que se había internado en lo profundo del bosque. La curiosidad la llevo a encaminarse al lugar en el que se encontraba el hombre, lo divisó claramente a varios metros de distancia, con el chaleco abierto y manchado con alguna porquería, la camisa desabotonada y salida de sus pantalones, le faltaba un zapato. Alice se ocultó detrás de un árbol a pesar de que el sujeto estaba demasiado lejos como para verla inclusive si estuviera en estado de sobriedad, observó con atención sus movimientos torpes y lentos comparándolos con los suyos. Estaba emocionada, sabía por su recién descubierto vocabulario que eso era un hombre, un ser humano.

Observó su propia figura desnuda provista de brazos, manos, piernas, pies... igual a la del hombre pero más pequeña, notó en su persona sus senos, algo que el humano no tenía... así que era una mujer, pensó. Le agradó mucho la apariencia de su cuerpo; con algo de desgana apartó la vista de sus pechos para fijarla en el hombre observando con detenimiento su atractivo rostro de duras facciones, nariz prominente y recta, boca entreabierta de labios delgados, ojos verdosos y una ligera barba; de inmediato tocó sus mejillas con los dedos, intrigada por saber cómo era su aspecto. Lo primero que notó fue la auscencia de vellos lo cual confirmaba que era una chica, sintió su mandíbula suavemente puntiaguda, muy diferente a la agresivamente cuadrada del borracho, su nariz también era complentamente diferente, pequeña y fina.

Desechó toda precaución segura de que el hombre estaba demasiado ebrio como para que le importara su desnudez y se acercó a trompicones, imitando el andar del sujeto convencida de que era lo que él y cualquier otra persona consideraría normal, todavía con los ojos puestos en el rostro varonil y una mano en su mejilla avanzó hasta estar a pocos metros del humano quien finalmente la miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, con temor y admiración combinados, un ser divino era lo que para él estaba frente a sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de que había captado su atención, Alice abrió la boca ¿podía... la palabra era hablar? Tomó un respiro y notó que era su primer aliento, captó vagamente todo a su alrededor de una forma nueva y más poderosa, pero nada, absolutamente nada que no fuera el aroma del ebrio, le importó en ese momento. ¡Al diablo con los tropiezos! No tuvo siquiera que poner esfuerzo o intención para impulsarse de un solo salto hasta dar con el cuerpo de su desafortunada víctima.

El calor del cuerpo del hombre sólo pudo apreciarlo menos de un segundo pues el sabor y calidez de la sangre del sujeto inundó sus sentidos, todo su mundo se fijó en el hombre, su olor era opacaba cualquier otro, su calidez era la caricia más agradable y sedosa y su sangre el paraíso en su boca. LA experiencia le pareció efímera, el cuerpo de su presa estaba vacío y ella llena de desesperación, en el corto tiempo que llevaba en esa vida no había sentido nada parecido al ardor que sentía en su gaarganta. Soltó el cuerpo inerte algo sorprendida buscando palabras en su cabeza... instinto fue la primera que llegó y que tuvo algo de sentido. Registrando la palabra humano reparó en sus necesidades: respirar, comer, beber, dormir... Y ella... notó que no tenía la necesidad de respirar, pero hacerlo había hecho que su mundo fuera más fantástico, podía deleitarse con cada aroma del bosque y tener una mayor percepción de su alrededor, ahora no se perdía de verdad de nada. Comer... de ninguna forma se le antojaba masticar nada y pasarlo por su garganta, ni siquiera la carne del hombre, para nada tenía deseos de morder y arrancar... pero morder y beber sí que lo había disfrutado, aunque como consecuencia sufría ese terrible ardor, esa sed agobiante. ¿Precisaba dormir? ¿Era humana?

Lo que sabía era que necesitaba más, más humanos que morder, más presas que atacar, pero si el humano iba vestido era por algún motivo y ella iba desnuda; no estaba convencida de que fuera humana, pero al menospor lo que tocó le pareció que tenía apariencia humana... podría buscar más humanos vestida con las ropas del muerto, les desagradó la idea. Aunque manchadas, las prendas parecían de calidad, finas, de cualquier forma, masculinas. Se puso todo menos el zapato y las medias, a la fuerza pasó la púa de la hebilla por el cinturón para que no se le calleran los pantalones y tuvo que romper el ruedo para hacerlos más cómodos. Su prioridad en ese momento, como una nueva criatura en el mundo, era encontrar humanos.

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando :) Por fin logré tener inspiración divina y tiempo a la vez :D:D:D:D  
**


	4. Borracha

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de Twilight los tiene Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Alice inspiró, por fin era de noche, otra cosa que razonó tras dejar el cuerpo del borracho atrás era que la piel de la gente normal no brillaba bajo el sol y al llegar la oscuridad su piel aunque extremadamente pálida, no era tan fuera de lo normal.

Como buena cazadora, con su instinto del olfato captó el olor de sus presas a la lejanía, siguió el camino que prometía dulce sangre y en tan solo segundos paró al borde del bosque, a las afueras de un pueblo iluminado por farolas, "respirar" ya se estaba haciendo un hábito, le gustaba mantener el sentido del olfato activo, la mezcla de aromas se había intensificado y su garganta ya ardía expectante. No deseaba matar más de una presa a la vez pues su instinto le decía que esto asustaría a las demás que se encontraran allí y por supuesto que no deseaba que huyeran.

Así que decidió parecer humana, empezó a caminar a trompicones como había visto hacer a su primer víctima dirigiéndose a donde escuchaba latir un único corazón, al cabo de unos minutos se encontró de nuevo con un hombre. Estaba dándole la espalda, era muy corpulento, era preferible quedarse con las ropas que llevaba y no tomar aquellas tan grandes. Había humo que parecía provenir del hombre, esto se le hizo muy extraño a Alice, sin embargo, no perdió más tiempo y atacó ese pesado corazón, al hacerlo, al hombre se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca y ahogándose en su humo fue incapaz de hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera de toser pues su vida estaba siendo vaciada. Aquella sangre seguía siendo deliciosa, sin embargo su sabor era más amargo.

Varios corazones estaban acercándose, Alice dejó caer el cuerpo vacío del gordo y se empezó a adentrar al pueblo a trompicones, se sentía algo incómoda tras tanta sangre y en caso de tener que silenciar a más víctimas no deseaba llenarse más de sangre. Unos minutos más tarde escuchó varios gritos, hizo bien en alejarse.

Había captado con curiosidad otro sonido a parte de los corazones del lugar, ese sonido llamó mucho su atención y la palabra que le designó fue "música", empezó a acercándose diciéndose que no bebería más a pesar del ardor en su garganta, decidió dejar de respirar y se redujo algo la tentación. Había un promedio de tres corazones por casa entre las cuales estaba pasando, la mayor cantidad de corazones estaba concentrada en donde se encontraba la música. Sin embargo, había un corazón que iba algo acelerado en su dirección, caminaba más rápidamente que ella, determinada a no beber más Alice no huyó deseaba ver más humanos, simplemente no respiraría, se dijo.

El corazón salió desde su derecha, por una calle, era diferente, tenía algo que no había visto en los hombre y sí en ella misma, tenía pechos. Era una señora alta que vestía un elegante vestido largo y una piel rodeando sus hombros y espalda, reparó en Alice y alarmada corrió a ella sosteniéndola por los brazos haciéndola detener sus trompicones. Ese contacto hizo que Alice abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y luchara por no inspirar.

_¡Mi niña! Dios mío ¿vas borracha?_ Exclamó bastante alto la señora_ yo también he tomado tragos, pero por Dios, estás botando por el lugar. Y ¡Santo Dios!_ gritó al ver sus ropas manchadas de sangre_ ¿Qué te pasó, cariño? ¿Estás bien? Vamos, vamos, voy a llevarte a mi casa. Por Dios ¿puedes hablar?

¿Podía? Decidió no arriesgarse.

_¡Ay, debes de estar traumada! Vamos, te pondrás mejor._ y poniendo un brazo de Alice sobre sus hombros empezó a caminar, Alice decidió seguir tropezando._ ¡Qué fría estás!

Unos cuantos metros después, la señora se detuvo ante una casa, sacó las llaves de su bolso y entraron, dentro de esa casa no había ningún otro corazón, la señora encendió las luces, era una casa espaciosa, a Alice le pareció hermoso el decorado.

_Toma asiento, corazón_ la dirigió hacia un amplio y cómodo sofá._ Te traeré un té.

¿Un té?

Alice observó a la mujer entrar a la cocina, no camina a trompicones, para nada y sintió lo que llamó "vergüenza", sin embargo comprendió lo que significaba "borracha" y supo que debía aparentar estarlo. Al cabo de un rato volvió la mujer con una bandeja de té la cual posó sobre la mesa frente al sofá. La mujer reparó por fin en la cara de Alice a la luz y sus rojos ojos la dejaron atónita, sin embargo remótamente le recordó a una niña igual de pálida de cabello blanco que era hija de una vieja amiga, sin embargo los ojos de aquella niña no eran potentemente rojos, sino más bien pálidos.

La señora empezó a servir el té y Alice inspeccionó su rostro maquillado, le gustaba. Admiró las joyas en sus orejas y cuello, asimismo su vestido le pareció hermoso , le alegraba descubrir que podía utilizar otro tipo de vestimenta.

_Toma, bébelo_ la mujer le acercó la taza y Alice la tomó con ambas manos sintiendo su calor ¿le gustaría el te? La señora estaba expectante esperando a que se lo bebiera, Alice lo dirigió a su boca, lo sorbió y pasó el líquido por su garganta. No, no le gustaba el te, hizo una mueca de disgusto y devolvió la taza a la bandeja, simuló arcadas sabiendo que los borrachos lo hacían cuando estaban por vomitar.

_¡Ay, hija! No, no, si vas a vomitar no te lo tomes.

Alice todavía con la mueca de disgusto asintió, ese calor sin gracia no se comparaba para nada con la sagre.

_Vamos, cariño, vamos a la cama, ven, te ayudaré._ Alice volvió a estar en pie y la mujer la condujo por unas escaleras hasta una habitación y encendió la luz. _ Espera sólo un momento._ salió de la habitación, Alice mientras tanto la inspeccionó, decidió sentarse en la cama interpretando todavía el papel de borracha. La mujer volvió con ropa, una pijama ligera._ Toma, es de mi sobrina que ahora debe estar bailando en el salón, iba a encontarme con ella allí, pero me he encontrado contigo. Cámbiate y duerme querida._ Alice asintió y la mujer salió cerrando la puerta, al cabo de un segundo volvió a abrir la puerta._ Disculpa, pero no te dije, mi nombre es Jacqueline._ salió de nuevo y cerró.

¿Y ahora qué haría? No podía dormir. Sin embargo sonrió, le encantaba el aspecto de la pijama, en el cuarto había un espejo, se miró por primera vez en su nueva vida y no pudo evitar sonreir, estaba encantada. Se quitó cuanto antes la ropa que estaba tan ensangrentada, no lo había notado antes, contempló su cuerpo desnudo maravillada tanto tiempo que seguía desnuda cuando escuchó algo nuevo, era algo estruendoso, se acercó y se detuvo un rato, escuchó lo que llamó "portazo" y el estruendo se alejó, un corazón nuevo entró en la casa y Alice escuchó que hablaba con Jacqueline.

_¿Por qué no llegaste, tía? no sabía si preocuparme, por eso he vuelto antes. ¿Mucho trabajo?

_Ah, no te preocupes, Anna, es sólo que no creerás no que ocurrió._ Respondió en voz más baja Jacqueline, como si estuviera contando un secreto.

_¿Qué pasa?

_Verás, cuando venía caminando a casa de la tienda, escucho unos tropiezos vacilantes y ¡¿qué me encuentro?! ¡Una pobre chica tomada con ropa de hombre rota y llena de sangre!

Se escuchó la exclamación de la tal Anna.

_La chica se encuentra en el cuarto de visitas, le he prestado una pijama tuya. Es una chica impresionante, no sé si puede hablar, pero ¡tiene un rostro de ángel! Nunca había visto una chica así ¿te acuerdas de la pequeña Margaret, la hija de mi amiga Bett?

_Sí, la... pálida.

_Exacto, este chica tiene la piel tan blanca como Maggie, y los ojos igualmente rojizos, ¡pero un rojo! rojo como la sangre. Sin embargo, su pelo es negro negro, tiene un hermoso contraste, verdaderamente impresionante el rostro de esta muchacha, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado.

_Pues, no lo sé, tía, talvés no deberíamos recordárselo.

_No, yo pienso que no, pobre niña, no fue capaz de articularme una palabra.

Alice, en el piso de arriba no estaba segura de lo que fuera a pasar ¿hablaría? ¿qué diría? "¿me he emborrachado con la sangre de unos hombres?"

* * *

**Debo disculparme por dejar esto tan abandonado u.u lo siento si alguien estuvo esperando que actualizara y lo o la dejé colgado(a), espero no ausentarme tanto pero mi vida muggle... T.T peeero, estoy de vacaciones, así que talvés me llegue la inspiración :)**

**Como pudieron ver (talvés) le cambié el nombre al fic, es que vi que hay muchos otros fics que se llaman así como se llamaba este (Alice) y pensando en lo que sigue me pareció un nombre más apropiado a pesar de que por el momento todo es sobre Alice.**

**Gracias a las personas que le ponen alerta al fic o se toman la gran molestia de dejar un review porque eso me hace sentir mal cuando no actualizo y debería impulsarme a hacerlo :/**


End file.
